


Honey I’m Good

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Forest is a good guy, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Alex and Michael have recently gotten back together. Michael has been banned from the Wild Pony for fighting (what else is new?), along with Alex and Forest. After a long day at work, Michael goes to Saturn’s Rings intending to meet Alex. Forest is there and watches with interest while people hit on Michael and he turns them all down.This is inspired by the Andy Grammar song“Honey, I’m Good”I figured we all needed some funny fics before the new season starts.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	Honey I’m Good

**Author's Note:**

> There are two movie quotes in here. I’m curious to see if anyone can guess what movies they are from. 😁

Michael Guerin sat at the bar of Saturn’s Rings nursing the same beer for almost an hour. Forest knew this because he’d been watching him. He noticed Michael walk into the bar, clean and neatly dressed like he was trying to impress someone. And he had an idea of who that someone was, Forest’s brand new ex-boyfriend Alex Manes. 

His short lived relationship with Alex ended spectacularly at the Wild Pony a few weeks prior. What started as what Forest could only call a jealous argument between Michael and Alex turned into a full blown screaming match between the three of them. Accusations, declarations of undying love and a table full of broken beer bottles left all three of them banned from the bar for a while. Which is why he was sitting alone in a ridiculous alien themed tourist bar. 

What Forest couldn’t understand was why Michael was sitting at the bar, alone. Not that he hadn’t had a lot of offers. Forest sat speechless while Michael turned down both men and women who sat next to him and tried to engage him in conversation. After the last woman tried to get Michael to look at her twice, Forest got up and headed over to him. He just had to find out why he was here without Alex. 

“I must say I’m impressed.” Forest sat on the bar stool next to Michael and signaled the bartender for another beer. 

Michael groaned. “What could I have possibly done to impress _you_?” 

His irritation wasn’t lost on Forest. “You’ve only had one beer and you’ve turned down five extremely good looking people in the last hour.”

“I turned down six.” Michael didn’t even glance at him when he answered.

“Yeah, but that one dude was repulsive.”

Michael choked on his beer. Forest gave him a quick pat on the back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you choke.”

“What are you doing here, Forest? Didn’t think this place was your scene.” Michael turned to look at him, the edge gone from his voice.

Forest shrugged. “Drinking alone in my empty apartment is kinda pathetic.”

“Ah, yeah, Maria banned you too.” Michael nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, though I’m still not quite sure why. I hardly did any of the screaming and I definitely did not break those beer bottles. That was all you and Alex.” 

Michael winced at the reminder of the fight at the Pony. “That was an accident. I wasn’t expecting Alex to pull away from me and I lost my footing. I didn’t intend on knocking that table over and definitely did not intend to spill all that alcohol on those people.”

“But you did and Maria was pissed.”

“Okay, so I know why you’re here but why are you sitting next to me?” Michael finished the last of his beer and signaled the bartender for another. 

“I’m a curious person by nature,” Forest answered.

“And?” Michael prodded.

“Where’s Alex? Did you two have a fight already?”

“Wouldn’t you just love that?” Michael was back to being irritated. 

Forest chuckled. “Actually, I wouldn’t. I want Alex to be happy and if that’s with you, well it stings but I’ll get over it.”

“We were supposed to meet here after work. He’s late. Over an hour late.” Michael mumbled.

“Have you called him? You know how he gets caught up in work sometimes.” 

Michael picked up his phone from the bar. “No charge. I got caught up in work too and can’t seem to find my car charger.”

Forest dug his phone out of this pocket. “Want me to call him?”

Michael shrugged. “You don’t have to. I’ll wait a little longer.”

“I’ll call and let him know you’re waiting for him.” Forest unlocked his phone and hit Alex’s number. He frowned and hit the end button. “It went straight to voicemail. Maybe his phone is dead too.”

“It’s more likely he doesn’t want to talk to you. Thanks for trying.” 

“How about I keep you company while you wait. If nothing else it’ll keep your admirers away.” Forest offered.

“Why not? Not like I’ve got anything better to do than wait.” Michael took a small sip of his beer. 

They sat making small talk for a while before a man sat on Michael’s other side. He called the bartender over. “I’d like whisky on the rocks and a beer for the cowboy.”

The bartender poured his drink and set the beer in front of Michael. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t order this, Charlene.”

She just nodded in the man’s direction and watched Michael turn to the stranger. “Sorry man, I’m done drinking for tonight. But thanks for the gesture.”

“I’d like to get to know you, cowboy.”

Michael gave him a small smile. “I’m also taken but thanks again.” He turned back to Forest and tried to continue his conversation.

The stranger tapped him on the shoulder. Michael turned back to him. “Yes?”

“He doesn’t look your type. How about we get out of here. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“No, thank you. I’m good.” Michael tried not let his annoyance show. He really didn’t want to get thrown out of another bar.

Forest looked around Michael and smirked. “Are you sure Michael? He’s kinda pretty...I mean if his face didn’t screw it up.”

Michael threw his head back and laughed. “You are more of a movie nerd than Alex. That was great!”

The stranger didn’t find it funny. He leaned around Michael. “You’re a mouthy little shit. Why don’t you leave and let the real men talk?”

“Maybe mouthy little shits are my type and assholes like you aren’t?” Michael was so done with this guy.

“I bought you a beer. You owe me.”

Michael pushed the beer at him. “And I refused it. I’m done with this conversation.”

The stranger grabbed Michael’s arm. “We’re done when I say we’re done.”

Forest put his hand over Michael’s and shook his head. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”

Michael took a deep breath and pulled his hand away. He turned to say something to the stranger when he caught the bartender discreetly motioning the bouncer over. “Aww, c’mon Charlene. I wasn’t going to do anything.”

The bouncer appeared and Charlene pointed to the stranger but Michael thought she was pointing at him. “Okay, okay, I’m going. Just tell Alex I’ll meet him at home.”

Charlene sighed. “Sit down, Guerin.”

The bouncer took the stranger’s arm. “Come with me, sir.”

Michael’s mouth hung open while he watched the rude stranger being escorted from the bar. He turned to Charlene, his mouth still hanging open.

“I’m impressed, Guerin. You showed some real restraint with that asshole. Alex must be a good influence on you. Close your mouth, Michael. We are not a codfish.” She winked at him. “I can quote movies too.” 

Alex rushed into the bar, hoping Michael hadn’t left. He spotted Michael at the bar sitting next to Forest. “Crap. I do not need this.” He muttered under his breath. He hurried over to them, fully expecting to have to break up a fight. As he got closer he noticed they were both laughing. 

Michael spotted him and smiled. “Alex! I’ve been waiting for you.”

Alex leaned into Michael and gave him a soft kiss. “I’m sorry. I got caught up in a meeting. You two are friends now?” His eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“Maybe. It seems like I’ve been impressing people left and right tonight.” 

Forest set money on the bar and stood. “I was just leaving. Have a great night you two.”

“Uh, thanks?” Alex was more confused than ever. 

Michael pulled him close. “Don’t worry, private, he was just keeping me company. I’ll tell you all about it when we get home.”

“Can I have a beer before we go? It was a long day.” Alex sat on the bar stool Forest had just vacated. 

Charlene set a beer in front of Alex. “On the house.”

“Okay, I feel like I’m missing something.” Alex took a long drink of his beer. 

Michael opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard the opening chords of the song the band started to play. Forest caught his eye and gave him a quick wave on his way to the door. Michael shook his head. “He really is a mouthy little shit.”

Charlene burst out laughing when she recognized the song. She walked away humming along. 

Michael put his head on the bar and tried to contain his laughter when the band sang the chorus.

**_“Oh baby, nah baby, you got me all wrong baby_  
**_My baby’s already got all my love. So nah, nah, honey I’m good_  
**_I could have another but I probably shouldn’t”_  
******

********** **

********** **

“Are you going to let me in on the joke?” Alex asked.

Michael looked at Alex and smiled. “There’s no joke. I love you, private. You about ready to go home?”

“I love you too, cowboy.” Alex slid off the stool and took Michael’s hand. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
